


Surprise Visitor

by JessiSweet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since you've had time to just yourself and you knew exactly what you wanted to do with it. That is, until the owner of the name spilling from your lips shows up and then it is all up to him what you two do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visitor

It had been a long while since you had time to just decompress. There was always something; someone who called and needed your help as soon as possible or a hunt that was taking longer than expected. All in all, it had been a solid 2 months since you were able to confidently say you had the next day off.

You were driving back to your hotel of the night, the sun almost setting as you let your mind drift off to your bed. Sometimes, travelling alone had it’s perks; you were able to upgrade your room to having just one bed that was nice and big. Another plus was that the bathtub was a bit bigger. You felt like maybe a hot bath was in order.

It had been a long, arduous hunt; the New Orleans sun was constantly hot, the weather consistently muggy and the work coating your skin in a filthy layer of grime and blood. You had had help to finish off the one or two vampires that you had been plaguing the town, bleeding their young teenage girls dry. The help came from a once very close friend, a former ally who had gone AWOL a few weeks ago to take care of some “unfinished business.” He left you a voicemail afterwards, stating his work was done but he couldn’t come back to you and you couldn’t help but feel like the blame was on you. There had been an obvious attraction to him from day one, his broad shoulders and bayou drawl. But he was always apprehensive about making a move. You knew he wasn’t human, a vampire to be exact but that only added to your curiousity of him. He kept his respectable distance despite your advances. Hence the reason you found it odd he was the one to answer the call of help you sent out a few days ago to stop the growing nest. 

You shook your head, wanting to chase out the thoughts of man that drove you to the limits of your self control. The drive was short and you locked up your car before slipping into your motel room. Once inside, a deep sigh left you as you slipped off your outer layer of clothes and pulled open your duffle bag. You began to dig through the rumpled layers of clothes and a few scattered notes when your hand came across something...different. It felt hard but a bit flexible. Slowly you moved your hand through the bag, unearthing the foreign object in the bottom of your bag. A deep blush sparks at the base of your neck and rushes all the way up through your face when you find yourself holding a rather impressive looking dildo. How in the hell...must have been your best friend when you last saw her. She was always harping on you how you needed to unwind more and how sex was a great way to relieve your tension but she also knew that you were always a bit apprehensive about hooking up with a random dude in a bar. 

Normally you would have just thrown it out or buried it deep into your bag but today? Today felt like a perfect time to relieve that tension you had been carrying in your entire being for last couple of months. You bit your bottom lip, turning the toy over in your hands before walking into the bathroom. You turned on the shower until it was nice and hot, the room filling with steam as you stripped down to nothing, a nervous flutter jumping through your stomach. 

You stepped into the shower, the toy laying on the edge of the raised tub. You scrubbed away the grime and mess of the hunt, all the while eyeing the impressive toy. Your heart was hammering in your chest, breath hitching every now and again as you felt the blood rush to your sex. After a thorough washing, you sat yourself down on the edge of the tub, your fingers ghosting over the toy to your side. The water was still running, hitting your legs as it pooled in the middle where they met, your one hand teasing yourself, slowly drifting down your collarbone to run over one of your breasts, fingers pinching the erect nipple hard, a shudder wracking through your body.

You mewl at the feeling, your hand cupping and kneading your breast the way you like it before trailing down your stomach, the muscles tightening at the tender touch before resting on your core. You pull your legs apart, the pooled up water running down your thighs and some dripping and mixing with your own wetness. Your one hand is gripping the toy tight as the other slowly pressed against the tender bundle of nerves of your clit. Your fingers nimbly worked the bud, making it come alive, your body twitching softly as every synapse fired on in your brain. 

Slowly, you brought the tip of the toy down to your entrance. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you slowly pressed it into you, just the tip at first, acclimating yourself to the girth of the toy. It had been so long since you’d done anything like this and twice as long since you’ve had the real thing. You felt the tightness of your walls clench around the toy as you pressed it further into you, a long groan leaving your throat as your head tipped back. Once it was pressed all the way inside, you felt your body shudder. Slowly, you moved the toy in and out of you, the rubber stretching you in ways you haven’t felt in so long. 

Your mind wandered to your hunting partner; his penetrating blue eyes, the scruff on his face, his broad shoulders and the way he spoke your name in that soft way was such a stark contrast from his usual gruff manner. You mewled as you thought about him, the way his body could easily cage you into the bed, his calloused, thick fingers running over your supple skin before working into you, fucking you into oblivion, his thick southern accent dancing into your ears, beckoning you to come just for him. 

“Mmmm, Benny.” You moaned out, the knot in your belly growing hard. “O-oh, God yes.” You tipped your head back, his name coming back out of your mouth easily as your hand worked the toy in and out of you, the pace quickening as the other tweaked at the sensitive bundle of nerves, your climax almost within reach. “Fuck...Benny.” You groaned out. You heard him call your name, his voice coming out clear as day as your mind ran images of him, his mouth, his fingers, his broad shoulders, his cock, everything all over you, giving you exactly what you needed. Once more, you heard your name being called in his most amazing, husking voice. Your brow furrowed; it sounded so real to you. His name fell from your lips once more. 

You heard a soft knock come on the door behind you and your breath caught in your throat as you looked behind you. There he stood, the man from your dirtiest fantasies and the man you just moaned out his name. 

“B-benny?” You moved quickly; you pulled the toy from inside you, it falling to the shower floor as you stood up and used the shower curtain to hide you.

“Now darlin’, we both know that what you were doin’ was no where near the decent sweet girl you pretend to be.” He teased, a smirk crossing his lips.

“W-what are you doing here?” You asked, your voice rasping from straining when you moaned. 

“Well, I heard my name being called and your heart was racin’ real hard. Thought you were in danger or somethin’. I came as quick as I could. But I see you were tryin’ to do the same thing.” Your face flushed again. 

“I’m fine.” You managed out, pulling the curtain around you tighter. Benny stepped further into the bathroom, removing his hat and coat, dropping them on the sinks’ edge. 

“Now, I know that for sure. I know you’re better than fine, actually.” He quirked an eyebrow at you before taking in the rest of the picture you were showing him, most specifically the toy now discarded on the shower floor. “Is that what you were using in place of me?” He asked, you looked up to him and saw a new look in his eye. In most men, when they looked at you like that, it meant one thing; they wanted you. You swallowed hard, knowing full well that this was the moment you had wanted for so long. Your grip loosened on the shower curtain as you nodded shortly. The smirk grew on his face as he took a step closer, “want me to remedy that longing for the real thing?” Your brow furrowed; how did he--, “I can practically smell it on you, darlin’. The want, the desire, the need to be fucked like there’s no tomorrow. And quite frankly, with your line of work, there could be no tomorrow, so why not?” He toed off his boots and removed the remainder of his clothing, dropping them in a pile in the corner of the bathroom before stepping into the tub. You instinctively wrapped the curtain around yourself tighter, your heart hammering in your ears. “I’m gonna need you to calm down, darlin’. I was able to hear that heart of yours racin’ from a mile away. And now, it’s practically deafening.” You swallowed hard, willing yourself to calm your fraying nerves. 

The water was hitting his back, eclipsing you from the heat but you didn’t mind. His sturdy body was closing in on you. 

“I promise I’ll be gentle. At first at least.” He smiled at you his signature smirk that made your heart flutter and a smile break out across your own lips. He closed the gap and seized your face, kissing you tenderly, the stubble on his face scratching gently at your own. Your grip on the curtain dropped as your hands came up and pressed against his chest. His mouth moved easily against yours before dropping down to pepper your jaw and neck with kisses. You whimpered when you felt him linger just a little longer than he should at your pulse point, his lips brunting the pressure of your blood running rampant just beneath your flesh. His teeth, the human set, nipped there playfully before he made his way down your collarbone, nipping, kissing and suckling angry marks into the tender flesh. As his lips worked their way to the other side of your neck and jaw, his thick, calloused fingers danced easily down your front and slipped between your legs. 

He let out an appreciative sound as his middle finger dipped between your folds and your fingers dug into the taut muscle of his chest. He stroked your wetness easily before dipping into you,

“O-oh, Benny.” You moaned out, head resting on his shoulder as he suckled long and hard at the pulse line on your throat, his tongue lapping at the vein that was raised there. He pumped his finger in and out of you before adding another one, stretching almost as wide as the toy had. Now, with him here and him working you so well, the toy didn’t seem nearly as big as it once did. 

As if sensing your train of thought, Benny removed his fingers and turned you around so you were in the stream of water but instead he had you bend forward at the waist, tabling your body. He ground his hips against you, his cock slipping between your legs and rubbing against your folds. Your forearms were pressed flush to the wall, your face hovering close to the cool tile as water fell between the two of you, his cock rubbing teasingly against your folds. 

“P-please.” You managed out and you heard his snicker. 

“Of course, darlin’. Anything for you.” He aligned himself with your entrance and pushed into you, practically fucking the air right out of you. 

“B-bennnnny.” You cried out, pressing your forehead to the cool tile, eyes fluttering hard. He started fucking you slowly; a slow pull out and a slow push back in but with an almost painful snap of his hips with his re entrance. His one hand was gripping your hip tight as the other was laying on the small of your back, something in his clenched fist that you just couldn’t identify yet. 

As his hips fucked into your core, you felt one of his thick fingers press against your backside entrance. You mewled at the intrusion but pressed your hips back, willing his finger inside of you. He groaned loudly as his finger pressed into you. He worked it in and out in synch with how his hips moved, opening you up before pressing another finger into you. You were moaning and panting more than ever. The real thing was beyond compare to that damn toy you were using earlier.

“I know this thing isn’t as big as the real deal but I’m guessin’ it just might do the trick.” His voice cut out to you, snapping your attention back to his other actions. Benny removed his fingers before bringing his other hand down to your backside. That hand was holding the foreign object; you cast a quick look to the tub floor and gathered that somehow Benny snatched up the toy from the ground. His hips halted as he slowly pressed the tip of the toy into your entrance. 

You cried out, being filled absolutely to your limit with his thick cock and the toy now. He let you become acclimated to the girth of both cocks inside of you. You were panting hard, fingers gripping at the tiles to no avail. Slowly, he began to thrust again. His hips snapped into you as his hand moved the dildo in and out of your ass. They were working in opposition to one another; as his dick moved in, the toy moved out and vice versa. 

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked, his voice coming out in a deep growl. You let out a shuddering moan but that wasn’t quite the answer he wanted from you. He slammed both his cock and the toy into you, “I asked you a question.” You cried out before finally answering him,

“Yes yes! God yes! I wanted you so bad. More than you can even imagine.” He started his hips again, pounding both his cock and the toy into you, pulling you right up to that edge. “B-benny…” you mewled. 

“No. Not yet. Not like this.” He snapped, pulling out both himself and the toy, leaving you whimpering and longingly empty before he quickly moved you back to your original position against the opposite wall. He kissed you quickly, nipping at your lower lip, snarling about how you were his and only his.

Benny easily lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his middle as he aligned his thick, hard cock with your entrance. Slowly, he lowered you down, easing you onto him as a hiss left his lips and a gasp left your own. He allowed you a moment to get used to his size, a stark contrast from the toy you were playing with earlier. Your inner walls clenched and you felt him throb inside of you. With your arms wrapped around his neck, fingers carding through the back of his now wet short cropped hair, you felt him ease his hips in and out of you. Little whimpering moans left your mouth, most of the sound getting caught in your throat as he set up a pace of going slow then a few hard pounding thrusts. 

You closed your eyes tight, moaning his name loud as he fucked you into the wall. Your fingers were digging into the back of his neck and his shoulders, his own face lowered, beating out hot breaths against your collar. 

“Oh Benny, I wanna...I’m gonna….please.” He looked up at you, eyes meeting yours and, for the first time all night, they were filled with worry,

“Are you sure?” He asked, his hips barely stuttering as he asks in a breathless manner. You bite your lower lip and nod, 

“God yes. Please. It’s what I need and I know you need it too. Just do it.” He watches you a moment more before kissing you hard on the mouth. His mouth then moves down your jaw until settling on your pulse point once again. This time, you felt a sharper set of teeth attack your skin; one plunge into your tender flesh and then the sudden surge of blood to that point, all warmth rushing into that point and a cool rush through the remainder of your body, a shiver shocking through your system. “B-Benny!” You cried, feeling your inner walls clench and spasm around his cock as he feasted on your blood. 

He gave a few hard, slamming thrusts into you before you felt himself release inside of you, his mouth removing itself from your neck, tipping back and groaning your name like a soft prayer. By the time you both come down from the high, he has eased to back onto your feet, holding you steady from the new lack of blood. 

Benny helped you out of the shower and you wrapped yourself in a towel, still breathing a little hard, movements like molasses as you trudged your way to the bed, plopping down on the edge. You pressed the towel to the bite mark which had already pretty much clotted. The sound of the shower turning off rang through the room and Benny returned in his undershirt and boxers, the rest of his clothes in his hand. 

“You can stay, you know.” You spoke softly. He looked from the clothes in his hand to the door then back to your flushed face. It was obvious the level of debate and pain he was struggling with. It was hard for him; he broke a cardinal rule not to sleep with a work partner but not only that, he fed on a living person. “It’s okay.” Your voice rang clear to him. He watched you carefully, his mouth gaped as if ready to say something but snapping shut when he couldn’t figure out the best to say. “I’m okay and so are you and I want you to stay.” He chuckled softly, throwing his clothes onto the spare chair in the corner of the room. 

“I learned a long time ago there was no use arguin’ with a woman. Especially not one who was so beautiful. I’d never win.” He walked over to the bed, easing you up so your head was against the pillow before joining you on the opposite side. 

That was the first time in a long time that you found yourself falling asleep wrapped up in the arms of someone else. With your head pressed to his chest, you listened to his breathing as it evened out, slowing and filling in with deep breaths, wondering just how long you two could keep up the facade. But for now, it didn’t matter. You just enjoyed being here with him all to yourself, wrapped up safe and warm with the person you loved.


End file.
